


Night at the Cinema/ Don’t Get Caught

by AlexielHellsing



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Dr.Flug is adorable, Dr.FlugxReader, F/M, Public sexiness, Reader is mischievous, Yandere?, getting caught, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielHellsing/pseuds/AlexielHellsing
Summary: You have a night of fun at the movies with Dr.Flug. Hopefully you don’t get caught having an affair with him. More smut stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

You and Dr.Flug decided to check out a movie on your mutual day off. Black Hat begrudgingly allowed it. Demencia was asleep as her shift hadn’t started yet. 505 felt a little left out. “Don’t worry buddy. We’ll take you next time to see something rated G or PG. Okay?” 505 cheered up and got back to doing his usual chores. Black Hat rolled his eyes and went back to his office. You decided to wear your favorite hoodie as the theater always seemed cold to you. You also brought your usual 'movie bag' to sneak snacks in. "You know I could always pay for it."   
"Look I know I'm cheap, but it's part of why you like me, right?"  
"Well yeah but..."  
"I mean $40 for popcorn and soda? C'mon that is just a waste." Flug conceded your point and dropped the matter.   
You picked out your movie and time. It was a body horror type movie and you were a conniseur of horror movies. Flug had his sadistic moments so it didn't really bother him too much. On the other hand, there were moments that made even him cringe. Hopefully tonight might do it. Usually he grabs your arm when that happens. You grabbed your tickets and found a tucked in corner of your theater so you could get a good seat and privacy. The best thing about theaters were that they were so dark and nobody would pay attention to the 2 of you. You pulled out chocolate covered raisins, sour candy worms, home popped popcorn, other goodies, bottles of soda. And the piece de resistance, your favorite booze. “You are unbelievable,” he shook his head to emphasize his point.   
“Oh don’t tell me you never drank while watching a movie? It makes the movie better somehow.”  
“I prefer to remember what the movie was about,” he laughed.  
“I don’t drink that much. Im scared of being too loud. I do like this theater, you know.”  
“Of course Sweetie just be careful.”  
“Whatever you say Sugar bag husbando” you continued, drinking your favorite soda.

~~~~~~~~~  
Flug rolled his eyes at your little nickname for him. But couldn’t help smiling secretly. You had been dating for a small while but the chemistry was there. You were good to the bear. You pulled your weight at work. Even Black Hat couldn’t complain. You kept Demencia distracted while still keeping up with your own work. It wasn’t easy and sometimes Dem’s mischief was more than even you could handle. Especially if you were swamped and something was on fire. Black Hat didn’t really help either. You were his personal Black Hat hacker, secretary, and Demencia babysitter. You also edited the video footage when needed. At first Flug resented your abilities because you got Black Hat’s attention. He thought he would be ‘terminated’. Instead it made the work load lighter. You weren’t an engineer or a scientist but you did know your way around tech. So editing and hacking were your permanent jobs at the organization. Dem was like a side job. Occasionally you had to really pull her attention. She had the attention span of a ten year old. You once made a deal with the doctor. You told him you would destract her while he got his work done. But you needed to borrow his cambot. He agreed on the condition that you take care of it. “I take full responsibility for the bot,” you assured him. You giggled a little to yourself. He asked you what you would do anyway. You told him that he would see. Even the walls have ears. He wanted to narrow his eyes but didn’t question it. Better to not look a gift horse in the mouth. Dem barely had time to do anything when you called her over. You said you had something worthwhile for her. Rule 34 worthy stuff. Naturally she jumped right on you. But you were prepared. Dem couldn’t see anything but she did hear one thing that made her pause for a minute. “Smack cam.” you took off running from the lizard girl. She wiped the shave cream from her impaired eyes and started to take off after you. “You are going to get it hacker!” She screeched shrilly. “Telling me you have rule 34 shit, Bullshit! Im going to smash you into a bloody puddle!” Meanwhile Dr. Flug laughed his ass off at the display. She had it coming. “Follow Demencia, Cambot don’t lose a single shot of her. He said still laughing. “Oh (name) you are something else.” He finally got the productive peace he desired. Soon his resentment of you dissolved and he began to see you as a good coworker maybe even a work friend if things continued like this. His new device was finished. He created a device that would cause a victim to slow down for an hour or so. Very useful for speedy heroes. Dr.Flug called Black Hat on the work communicator. I swear to Satan Flug Im going to rip this thing off the fucking Wall and tear it like the Hatbot from last Winter.” Black Hat growled back into the comm. “It better be good Flug!”   
“The slow down device is finished Senoron Black Hat” He squeaked nervously.   
“I’ll be down there and It better not explode.”   
“Si Jeficito.” He shook like a leaf in a hurricane. He liked his job but even Black Hat made him nervous.   
Demencia was still chasing you down crawling on the walls and jumping with a speed that made you very terrified. Still you had a couple of boobytraps around the manor. A few sling shots with more shave cream, some timber that fell on her. And a trip trap that forced her upside-down by the ankle. Her skirt ran down her waist comically. Still she had persistence and managed to struggle out of the trap. This slowed her down but at the cost of making her angry. How dare this woman promise something she loved then distract her from her favorite activity. She could be wrecking the lab to her lizard heart’s content but no she unleashed her wrath. She would get her back for this. Oh why did her sweet Guapo have to hire her. She always gets in the way of her fun. Nonetheless she would endure and triumph. She always got the last laugh. You managed to get away to the other side of the house using a secret passageway that Flug showed you. It was just in case you needed to avoid Black Hat during his moods. “Useful,” you thought. Then got back to the lab to work on some phone calls. You heard a grunt and smiled. The knockout spray device worked. Hopefully Black Hat didn’t notice Demencia falling asleep on the job. It’s not like she really does anything aside from assassin jobs and errands. If he asks you could just say she went out for you. No need to be a snitch.   
After that incident it became something you and the doctor bonded over. You kept multiple copies of the footage just in case she got morningstar mace happy. You had to admit Flug had a cute laugh. Though you never told him to his face. It would insult his pride and he had a lot of it. The problem was it was also fragile. The boss took great pride in breaking it. He took pride in breaking anything that seemed to matter to his employees both literally and metaphorically. You couldn’t tell him anything personal. He would probably turn your vegan salad into human flesh, blood, and organs if you chose such a regiment just to horrify or annoy you. So you were careful to not tell him anything he could use against you. He burned Flug’s model plane that he worked so hard on for months. You bought him another kit hoping it might soften the blow. He sighed and thanked you. He asked if you wanted to come in and hang out. You obliged and noticed how clean and bright his room looked. No Black Hat art, no gothic atmosphere. Just a nice blue room with model planes, painstakingly organized. You felt comfortable in here. Um can you close your eyes I want to take the old bag off. Maybe put a new one on. Sure thing Doctor. You closed your eyes and even went so far as to take your hair ribbon and wrap it around your head. I understand how important your privacy is.   
“That’s kind of rich coming from a hacker.   
“Saw that one coming.” You could hear the crinkle of his bag as you conversed. Then the snap of his googles. “Ok you can look now”  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to keep this on so you can be comfortable in your own room?   
You don’t have to wear it just for me ya know.”  
“I really don’t want to look at my own face actually let alone others. Even if you keep the blindfold on.”  
“Understood.” You said. You would be lying if you said you weren’t curious about what Flug looked like without the bag. But you figured it was a touchy subject for him so you kept your mouth shut.  
“By the way, you look better with your hair down,” he said nervously.   
“Thanks, somebody told me that before come to think about it.” Probably a friend or a family member. You took the ribbon off your eyes and slowly adjusted to the bright light. There was a weird pause between the two of you and Flug started rambling. It was obvious he never had a girl in his room before. Poor guy. You continued to listen to his rambling responding accordingly while grabbing his duvet to cover yourself. The cover extended to even the top of your head. You looked like a child listening to a parent tell a story. Mainly it was about planes and details about his favorite crashes. While the gory parts were... well a thing, you did not feel totally disturbed by the details because you viewed it in a historical context. Aware but distant. You pretty much reacted the same way with any ugly history. Flug seemed to be okay with this. He finished his final thought. He took some deep breaths and a beat of awkward silence followed. He nervously asked if he could sit down. “Dude it’s your bed,” you said with a slight snort. “Hehe uh yeah of course”. He crawled to the opposite side of you and crossed his thin legs. “So what are your interests?”   
You started talking about hacking and how satisfying it is to get a one up on the people in power but how difficult it can be. Also more hackers going after the same thing can be both scary and frustrating. 

~~~~~~~~  
Flug started to feel something grab him by the crotch, waking him from his musings. He looked down to see your hand grabbing him tightly. He couldn’t help but whine though he tried to suppress it. He quietly hissed, “(Name), what are you doing?” You gave him a quiet shh and moved down to slowly unzip his fly. He tried to swat you away but you grabbed his hand and gently kissed it. He quickly looked around making sure that nobody could see but everyone paid attention only to the screen. He couldn’t help but spring free from his jeans. You placed a gentle smooch on the underside. He kept his hands clenched to the seat arms trying not to make a single noise. Sometimes he whimpered and quietly gasped as you wrapped your lips around the head. You used your tongue to tickle the ridge then licked around the head. “Oh do that again,” he half whined half whispered. “Hmm?” You asked.  
“That tickling motion with your tongue.” You smiled mischievously and honored his request. He had to place his finger between his teeth under the bag to keep from screaming a moan. He stroked your hair affectionately. He even held on to it at one point. Not enough to really hurt you, though he didn’t want to push his luck. It was all so new to him. He did like to hurt others; he did inject Mojo Jojo with a painful solution from a syringe. But he had a feeling that it wouldn’t end well if he hurt you now. Better to take little steps with this relationship if that was what it was. If only he could reach down and fuck you properly. He would have to settle for a blow job until after the movie. Maybe he could... He reached down to squeeze one of your breasts. So soft. Then he realized you weren’t wearing a bra. His heart stopped and everything seemed to stop. You look up and asked if he was ok?   
“You are so amazing” he said. He didn’t say this but he wondered how he got so lucky. You might as well have been a unicorn or something because he wasn’t sure how you could ever exist.   
You blushed and continued to suck him off. Sort of a quiet thank you. Soon you squeezed his cock head with your teeth. A chewing kind of motion. He had to bite down on his hand to keep from keening. His hand was going to be a mess. Something in your head told you that he was almost ready to cum. Your hand started to pump him while sucking off the head. His breath was shaky. He twitched involuntarily in his seat. You rubbed his thigh to try to calm him down. He took the hint but there was nothing he could do about it. He was so close and he would cum hard. He kept his one hand in his mouth and the other on your tit squeezing it tightly. You knew he wasn’t sure what he was doing at this point so you took the pain like a champ. Besides you kind of liked it. A wave of intense pleasure washed over him. He finished partly with a growl, partly with heavy breathing through his nose. You did your best to swallow him. After all you were in public. He moved his bag and suddenly grabbed you by the hoodie near your collar bone and roughly kissed you. Your eyes rolled back at the intensity. After he had a moment to breathe he held you really close. You could feel his heart beat through the fabric of his shirt. You repositioned yourself on his lap and laid your head under his chin. He wrapped his arms around you, watching the movie. Despite the gruesome imagery on screen he still felt the post orgasm euphoria. After a while he started feeling your chest up again. Gently messaging one minute pinching your nipple another. Soon you were in a relaxed hypnotic state. He kissed your head like a lap pet. At one point he squeezed your hip and in a moment of boldness he smacked it. You made a startled noise and he awkwardly laughed. Good thing it was a horror movie. Then a thought occurred to him. “You planned this, didn’t you?” He whispered. The private seats, the darkness, the blow job, every thing.  
“Mhhmn,” you replied with a slight drowsy squeak.   
“Wow you really are unbelievable,” he laughed. You squeezed him affectionately.   
“It’s what I do,” you turned your attention to the screen. You watched the rest of the movie without further incident, getting a general idea of what it was about but you had an idea of what you would do afterwards. After all, it was your turn. 

You were definitely still soaking wet by the time you got back to Hat Manor. But you kept your cool until you got to Flug’s room. Dem and 505 never suspected a thing. Demencia was a little harder to get rid of though as she wanted to see if you had any fighting skills. She wanted a challenge. To her disappointment you claimed that you were all tricks and no punch. She seemed to resent you even more. She started to complain about how bored she was. Not that it was your problem. Black Hat was out doing his own thing. Probably providing services for clients in other dementions.   
It was fine by you anyway. As long as you don’t have to suddenly work. Black Hat was the personification of evil after all. Any mercy he showed, you took with gratitude. Every thing else could be taken a few steps at a time. You had your ways of coping, as did Flug. Sometimes it was each other. Tonight would be no different


	2. Chapter 2

“C’mere sugar bag,” you pulled him in. His face spoke of annoyance but you knew better.  
“I wish you’d stop calling me that.”  
“Oh hush, you need to get me off now,” you giggled. He didn’t protest as he liked making you feel good. Still he couldn’t help but feel like he wasn’t in control of the situation. He would have to talk about this later. But for now you needed to scream his name. You propped up on his bed and proceeded to swiftly unzip your hoodie like a mechanical butterfly cocoon. You peeled the layer off and patted the bed under you to beckon him silently towards you. He marveled at your form hugged by your comfy casual clothes and walked over as if possessed, on a mission as old as the first human couple. He jumped into a kiss, gathering you into his arms. The sudden movement freezing you in place at first. You returned it with full, unbridled enthusiasm after the shock wore off. His arms got a little awkward after a while as he didn’t know where to place them. You decided to guide him by placing them on your chest and let him explore. 

“Wow,” he said. His eyes never leaving them. “You know, these are fun to play with,” he smiled.You couldn’t help but laugh a little at his refreshing sense of wonder. You had boyfriends that liked you but they never just sat back and appreciated your form like he does. They took you for granted. Just getting it done then back to their own lives. You really began to open yourself to your new beau. If that’s what he was. You didn’t want to push your luck but the question did rise to your mind like an unwanted ghost. You banished this question to the back of your mind. You snaked your arms around the back of his neck and pushed his face into your chest. You held him there like a sleeping puppy. He hummed in contentment and covered your middle with kisses. At last he pulled your shirt up watching your breasts fall out with a slight bounce. His eyes lit up with excitement. “I am never going to tire of this.” Gods he was giving you all this worship and you knew you could cry with happiness. He cupped you gently as if afraid he might break you or wake up. Or you could disappear. You were afraid of the same thing but taken for granted again. He gently squeezed which drew a moan from your lips. He smirked and messaged you until you completely relaxed. Electric excitement coursed through your body, up your spine, through your belly, and in your sex. You wanted to wrap your legs around him and show him how special he made you feel. Your nipples hardened under his touch and in a bold move started to suck on them. You shoved your hand to your mouth as the delicious sensation spiked through you. He tisked and wanted you to actually make noise. “C’mon (Name) I want to hear you moan out loud for me,” he chided. You remembered that the boss was out so you did make some noise. You begged him for more sucking, promising to make all the noise he wanted. “Good girl,” he praised. He started to suck a little harder and oh my did it make you grab the sheets and pant like a cat in heat. Rolling your eyes as though in a naughty version of heaven, you started rambling on about liking his boldness and begging for biting. He acted upon the request immediately and a scream bubbled up your throat. Nonsense vocalized from your pipes. It was hard to keep quiet as he squeezed the base of your breasts while sucking. Sometimes when it got really good you squeaked instead. He laughed a little at your cuteness. “Tt..try giving attention to my neck and ears now. I really like that,” you moan while stuttering. He peppered your neck with kisses and blowing into your ears. You gave a husky moan. Making little gasps. You could stay like this forever. Breasts ignited with ecstasy, nipples hard like pebbles, neck and ears tingling, pussy dripping wet and ready for his mouth or cock. This was better than anything you found online. Or with your past beaus. You felt beautiful and appreciated.   
He unzipped your jeans and pulled off the fabric. “Spread your pretty legs for me,” he seemed to command this request and you obliged without hesitation. He could see that your panties stained itself to ruin. He pulled the thin, offending fabric off of your legs. Gently circling your clitoris really made your back arch. You became more shamelessly wet, your juices dripping down his fingers as he pushed them in and pulled them out in a come hither motion. He wrapped his lips around the clit and you swear you saw stars. “Oh that’s good, keep going, don’t stop, keep doing that!” Your voice sounded frantic yet happy. He kept going, the boldness really bringing the edge closer. You had to grab something for all the waves hitting you, more than just the sheets not the duvet that was too loose. You thought about headbord behind you but that wasn’t it. “Oh fuck you’re making me close!” You growled between moans and settled for the sheets again. Suddenly he stopped. You looked down thinking wtf? “Sweetheart what’s wrong?” You panted and swallowed your spit. Your pussy twitched wanting something to touch it.  
“Really?“ he smirked his goggles gleaming evilly. Your stomach dropped a little. He inhaled. “I want you to beg for me,” he said his voice went to a lower octave. This wasn’t like him on your off time but damn was it hot! “Please Doctor, let me cum. I need you. Dip your tongue in my pussy or shove your cock inside me. Please Im so wet for you. Please finish me. I’ll go crazy if you edge me like this. Please! Please! please-mmh!” He shoved his fingers in your mouth as he shoved his tongue inside you. You screamed muffled “Yes Yes YES OH Oh oooh mmhmmm” you came almost instantly. It was intense; it felt like a warm explosion that you desperately needed. You laid there with your chest rising and falling. The Doctor looked you over thinking you were the most beautiful woman he ever saw, especially when you came undone because of him. Your face red, your breasts thrusting up as if to beckon him. No matter what you do he couldn’t resist you. You could just be fixing your hair or eating something quietly and he was enamored. Or the way your concentrated face looks makes him want to kiss you. Your brain started to function again, you noticed he was staring at you with a dorky half lided expression. It was cute. “And what are you looking at, hmm?” You teased. He snapped out of it and said oh just looking at a pretty girl. Soon he heard a cacaohoney of bangs at his door. Breaking the tranquil spell. Flug’s eyes went wide and you fled to hide in the bathroom quickly. “Hey Nerd I’m bored still, you got anything to break?” It was Demencia. Man she never gave up. No Demencia I don’t have anything to break.” Flug sounded tired and aggravated and you resisted the urge to make Demencia go away yourself. She hated you enough as it was, no need to give her blackmail fuel or dirt.   
“Why does it smell like Thai food in here? You heard her say and your heart picked up speed. Please don’t figure it out. Please.   
“I ate spicy food earlier,  
“Well you do wet yourself I bet you-“  
“Demencia get out!” Flug was definitely 200% done with her crap. Soon you heard a zapping sound like a bug light. You didn’t dare to look until Flug came for you. After what felt like forever the door opened jumpscaring you. You breathed easy because Flug stood in the door way. “That was way too close,” you wheeze laughed.   
“Shh, you should sneak out after a while,” he obviously looked like a rabbit that narrowly avoided the wolves.  
“If she already came here I doubt she will return tonight at least,” you reassure him. He seemed to muse about your statement and conceded the point.   
“Staying over?” He asked.   
“You know I will,” you laughed seductively. “Come into the shower with me.” His happy face could never have a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everybody give my piece a grammer wash otherwise it will stink. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

“You know I will,” You turn around to turn the shower on. Flug hugs you from behind, nervously squeezing you. Whether the shaking is because of the close call or the closeness of your bodies, you were not certain. “You ok Sugarbag?” His usual annoyance didn’t affect him this time.  
“Eh yeah just a combination of nerves and adrenaline. It’s normal in our ss...situation,” he stutters. Logic must be a way of comfort to him. Makes sense since he’s a scientist. You squeezed him back to reassure him. “You coming in?”   
“If that’s alright,” he looks like he’s about to burst with anticipation.  
“Just get in here,” smiling, you crooked a finger inwards to emphasize your point. He takes his bag and robe off again. No underwear, bold. Then again he didn’t have time for anything else. Bag and robe taking first priority. Flug was still too finished to go for a second round so you opted to just kiss instead. Shower water washed away your arousal anyway. He slightly grabbed your hair to tilt your head back. You moaned the shower water probably muffling any sound you made. He held you close, your breasts squishing against his chest. He thought to himself that you had the cutest arousal face. Eyes half lidded, blush decorating your face. He placed his hand on the soap, lathering a good amount in his hands. Gently he placed them on your breasts taking extra special care with the underside. Your face blushed harder. Grabbing his hair you needed to hang on to something. His mouth connected with your neck biting it slightly. You curse, “Do that again; hell don’t stop.” Your knees buckled but not enough to make you fall.   
“Oh does that feel good? he questioned he rubbed your cheek with his thumb.   
“It feels so nice,” you confirm, sounding dazed. He laughed awkwardly but continued to suck. Your eyes rolled upwards as if to roll back inside your head. Shaking and shuddering, you threw your arms around his neck. “Flug that feels so fucking good.” You continued to mewl causing him to grip you tighter. And nothing could help him now. He began biting a bit harder. Soon his teeth sank dangerously close to breaking the skin. You didn’t care the pain was lovely. You moaned and gasped as if not getting enough air to breathe. Then it stopped. “Wait what?” You whined from the loss of contact.  
“Oh geez I left a mark,” Flug fretted. “Someone is bound to see this.”  
“I have make up to cover it, it’s not my first time having to cover up.” Then you laughed. “Go to town on me,” you challenged. Flug stared at you completely mesmerized by your boldness. Then out of nowhere he grabbed your neck but didn’t squeeze. Just held it there, threateningly. You loved it. He never got to be the one in control before so he was both elated at the prospect and confused as to what to do. So he did the first thing he could think of. Which was grab your throat like a real villain would. He was thin but the sudden grab did jumpscare you a bit. But it didn’t stop there. He pressed you against the shower tiles.”You really think you could get away from me or better yet laugh at me.” At first you were confused then the more he talked, the more you understood that it was his former victims and old school mates that ridiculed him. While it was scary, you got to know something about him. If you survived, you could talk to him about it if he was ready. He started squeezing your neck a bit tighter. You could hear your pulse roar in your ears. You could still breathe but it still felt dangerous. “Beg me again , beg me to let you live. And tell me what a genius I am.” Man he needed some encouragement. “Please let me live and your designs and ideas are more than the boss deserves.” He started cackling a bit and somehow that really got you really turned on. “Go on Tiffany beg some more.” He started sounding manic. Tiffany? Must have been some stuck up Heather Chandler bitch. “Please Doctor please let me live what I did was wrong. Let me make it up to you.” You made your voice sound desperate yet sexy at the same time.You ran your hand gently over his torso. You even went as far as to put your hand around his to tighten it, showing you trusted him.He looked at you in slight shock but brushed it off with a cough. You tried talking again but it came out as strangled squawks. “I’ll let you talk slut,” he said but it had a slight shakiness to the word ‘talk’. While the language was unsually crass especially for a guy of his intelligence you loved his combination of scary yet nervous.You had the best of both worlds in one human being. Nervous and occasional sweetness, with bad boy tendencies.He was smart on top of that. Perfect. You coughed a little when his hand loosed its grip. You grabbed his hand and started sucking his finger. “You want more of this huh?” You slurred.He looked like he wanted more. ‘Oh man I’m going to die because of her.’ He thought to himself, “and it’s not because of the boss’s disapproval.” You pull him in for another kiss. You opened his mouth and swirled your tongue against his. Soon enough he got another erection.”Get on your fucking knees!” He demanded, “Suck me off Slut.”You complied immediately. I remember you were so pretty in high school. Always had your make up just perfect, high end clothes, and your hair shining in the sun. Not a tress out of place. I tried asking you out but you said I was out of your league. Next you started going out with that overmuscled moron on the baseball team. The very next day no less.” Flug was growling his disapproval. You hated this bitch already. He laced his fingers in your hair and deep throated you. “I could have been a better boyfriend than he ever could have been.”  
You really needed to breathe but you got the feeling he was getting carried away. “I could have treated you better than he ever could.” He groaned in pleasure when your tongue played with the underside of his cock. ”But no this is what you deserve.” He pulled his cock out of your mouth and pumped ropes of thick hot cum all over your tits and face. He growled his orgasm. Panting and laughing he grabbed your chin in his hands. “Now say you’re sorry my slut.”  
“I’m sorry Doctor,”You did feel sorry he had to go through that.  
“End scene.” He said to you lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, make sure to tell me if I make grammar mistakes.


End file.
